


A Starry Night

by AriaofYlisse



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Budding Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaofYlisse/pseuds/AriaofYlisse
Summary: Corrin comes upon Niles one starry night. They chat, but there is something else on Corrin's mind. Like the way his heart beats faster every time Niles smiles. Like the way his chest feels tight and his face feels hot...What could be going on?





	

He supposed it was a bit ironic. He had just been thinking about the outlaw when he saw him, hidden against the shoreline. Niles was a strange man indeed, and many people, including his siblings and retainers, had warned him to stay away. But Corrin was not one to ignore people, especially ones that were just so interesting. His conversations with the archer before had been anything but ordinary, and Corrin couldn’t help but find a bit of excitement filling him every time they conversed. Though, he never could tell if it was from the strange, exciting conversations, or from the way that single, deep blue eye sized him up each time. He felt strange feelings well up inside him every time he talked with Niles, but he had ignored them for the longest time. Corrin had just been pondering those strange butterflies when he saw Niles.

Though his train of thought was now completely disrupted, Corrin couldn’t help but feel this was maybe for the better. If he talked these strange feelings out with the person seeming to cause them, maybe they would be able to more easily come to a solution. Or at least, that’s what Corrin told himself as he approached the man sitting on the lake’s shore. Really, it was just an excuse to be able to talk with the man once more.

He almost didn’t say anything as he came up behind him, fearing he would break the air of peace that seemed to be surrounding the usually alert outlaw. Corrin found himself drawn forward as if in a tractor beam, mesmerized by the calm look on Niles’ face. It was refreshing to see him like this, with his walls lowered. Corrin wished he could see him like this more. 

His foot scraped against the stony shore, the resounding noise causing the peace to be wrecked. Niles was immediately on high alert, his head raising along with his bow as he got into stance, kicking himself for having not paid better attention to his surroundings. 

“Niles! I-It’s just me!” Corrin called through the dark, fearing the worst as Niles raised his bow in his direction.

The archer hesitated, letting his bow fall as he looked through the darkness, only half recognizing the voice.

“Lord Corrin?” he asked, fingers still taut on the bowstring just in case. 

Corrin took a few steps forward, coming into the moonlight so that Niles would be able to see him. When the archer saw him, he sighed, immediately lowering his bow.

“Sorry, milord,” he apologized halfheartedly.

Corrin shook his head, “No you were in your right. I should have announced my presence.”

A grin split Niles’ features.

“Well…?” Niles drawled, “What are you doing up so late Lord Corrin? On your way to a sultry midnight soiree?”

Corrin smiled shyly at the tease, shaking his head lightly.

“Not tonight, Niles,” he teased in return, “I was just on a midnight stroll when I saw you down by the lake.”

“Oh?” Niles asked. “And you thought a conversation with me would lighten your dark, dreary night?”

“Well that and I have something to ask you,” he admitted.

Niles seemed even more interested now, he closed the gap between them, coming almost uncomfortably close to the prince. 

“Have some unsavory secret, milord?” the archer whispered, close to Corrin’s ear, making the prince back away. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell…”

Corrin laughed awkwardly, “No, no…” he assured. “Nothing so serious, Niles. What kind of prince would I  _ be  _ if I were to have such a secret?”

Niles just smiled, “A quite interesting one I would say…”

The prince scoffed, “Oh please Niles, I'm not nearly that exciting.”

The archer took a step forth, that grin getting a tad bit more mischievous.

“Oh? Wanting to change that, milord?” he purred, “I know a few... _ exciting  _ things we could do to spice up that life of yours.”

Corrin's face grew red and he sidestepped away from Niles’ advance, his heart thumping wildly. 

“Kind of you, but no thank you,” Corrin said. “As I said, I-I came to ask you something.”

“Oh? And what is it that you need, milord?”

_ I need to know why my heart beats so fast when I'm with you. I need to know why my skin burns where you touch me. I need to know why my stomach flips and my words stutter.  _

The prince hesitated.

“Well...uhm I...wondered...why you were up so late?” he lied. 

_ Damn him _ . The words just wouldn't come out.

Niles’ smile got a little softer as he looked up to the starlit sky.

“Well, since I never sleep, I take the time to look at the sky,” the man admitted.

Corrin smiled at the thought of such a rugged man enjoying the stars at night. It was sweet. He sat down on a nearby rock and looked up at Niles.

“The stars are lovely to look at…” Corrin mused dreamily, looking at the twinkling lights from above. Then he wondered, “Why don't you sleep?”

Niles sighed as he also sat down on a rock.

“A take away from my past unfortunately,” he explained. “Where I was from, kids who went to sleep woke up with nothing left but their names. Not sleeping was a survival skill.”

The thought was sobering to the prince, as it was with most of Niles’ stories.

“I'm sorry Niles,” he said, rubbing at his neck nervously. “Though I suppose that's what makes you strong now.”

“Hmph,” Niles chuckled. “Yeah I guess so…”

The outlaw gazed up at the sky again. The stars were beautiful tonight, full and bright in the deep night sky. As Niles watched, a shooting star flew through the sky.

“Look Lord Corrin!” Niles yelled, pointing at the sky. “A shooting star!”

Corrin shot to stand, examining the sky until he found the falling light. A grin spread across his face as he watched the star streak through the sky.

“Beautiful…”

Niles couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in the prince’ eye. 

“They say you're supposed to wish when you see one. Would you like to take the honor?”

The prince smiled shyly, eyes still glued to the sky as the star streaked out of sight. 

“Your offer is gracious, but I'm afraid I don't have much to wish for. Only for the safety of my comrades.”

Niles smirked at him--always such a sensible noble. 

“Good enough of a wish, I'd say,” Niles said with a calculating head turn. Then his face split into a grin, mischief lighting his eye, “I'm afraid the wish would've been wasted on me.”

Though Corrin knew where this conversation was heading, he decided to play along with the archer. He rolled his eyes a bit and looked back at Niles with a nervous smile.

“And what would you have wished for Niles?”

Niles licked his lips.

“You shouldn't ask that, milord,” he warned playfully. “Lest you want those princely ears soiled.”

A bright blush lit Corrin's face even though he knew that had been coming. Even when he knew, Niles’ teases seemed to always catch his emotions off guard. It made his heart race again.

“Y-yes, I'd rather not hear of your bedroom pursuits,” Corrin said, brushing him off.

Niles gave a good natured laugh, “Thought so!”

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence--not quite so uncomfortable for Niles, but uncomfortable for the prince he was eyeing like a piece of fine meat. Corrin turned away quickly, feeling overwhelmed by the pounding in his chest every time Niles looked at him like that. He gazed up at the sky again, hoping to change the subject quickly.

“Do you know why I like to watch the stars, Niles?” he asked.

Niles shook his head, “Hmmmn no. Why is that?”

Corrin sighed as he watched the peaceful movements of the night sky.

“I wasn't allowed to leave the Northern Fortress for the longest time, but even if I couldn't escape from there...I could always look up at the stars and run away. They'd take me places I could never go...It was my only escape for the longest time.”

Niles smiled, taking a step closer to the prince.

“It was similar for me that way,” Niles admitted. “I was in a living hell, but at the end of the day I could always look up at the stars and escape that place.”

The prince flashed Niles a grin, “Guess we have more in common than I first thought.”

Niles returned the smile, “Suppose so.”

There was a warmth between their gazes that Corrin couldn't understand--his heart was beating fast again and the more he looked at Niles, the warmer he felt. He looked away again before he could lose his confidence.

“You know...there was something else I wanted to ask…”

“Go ahead and ask,” Niles prompted. Then a grin, “I won't bite...too hard.”

The prince shuffled his feet, feeling nervous being put on the spot. He elected to ignore Niles teasing.

“Well...I uhm...Do you...ever feel strange around me?” he asked.

Niles frowned, “How do you mean?”

Corrin houghed, feeling exasperated already. How  _ did  _ he mean? What was he feeling?

“I mean...like when you're in danger or injured. My heart just drops. Even though you're strong, I worry about you…”

The prince began to pace out of nervousness.

“Or when you smile...my heart seizes and my chest feels light! I just don't understand it!”

Niles was shocked. He'd had feelings for the naive prince for the longest time--but he'd never dreamed Corrin would feel the same.

“Milord, slow down…” he looked imploringly at the prince. “Are you saying you...have feelings for _ me _ ?”

Corrin stared back at him with an equal look of shock. Was that it…?

“Uhh I...maybe? I'm not honestly sure. I'm very confused actually…”

Niles just stared at him.

“Those things you're describing are things commonly felt when someone is in  _ love,  _ milord _ … _ And I can't say that I feel differently.”

Corrin's shining red eyes looked up to his in hope, “You feel the same?”

The archer took a step forward, coming closer to the prince and gently reaching for his hand. Corrin allowed it, letting Niles hold his hand.

“I do, Lord Corrin,” Niles confirmed.

Corrin laughed gently, “You really do? I-I thought something was wrong with me…”

“Nothing could ever be wrong with you, milord,” Niles purred, bringing Corrin's hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. He thought a moment, “May I call you by your name?”

The thought of Niles calling him by his given name made Corrin blush. He'd love that…

“I suppose it would only be fair,” he said, trying to retain his princely poise.

“Corrin…” Niles tested the name on his lips. He smiled, taking another step closer, “May I kiss you…?”

“I suppose…” he swallowed hard. “I-I wouldn't be opposed to the idea.”

Niles grinned at him. 

“So proper,” he teased. “How about I show you something a little... _ improper _ ?”

And with that, Niles leaned forward and kissed the prince. It was soft and kind, full of affection. Their lips molded together like two long lost puzzle pieces. Corrin's eyes fluttered shut as he let the warmth of the kiss encompass him.

After a moment, they pulled away, looking at each other through lidded eyes.

“N-Niles…”

“Was that to your liking my lord?” Niles teased, cupping Corrin's cheek fondly.

Corrin blushed lightly, smiling and laughing a bit. 

“Yes,” he assured. “My heart is going impossibly fast.”

Niles smiled gently, “Mine too...feel.”

He held Corrin's hand and brought it carefully to his chest, letting him feel his beating heart. It was pumping fast, a bleeding rhythm beating loudly within him. It felt as if their hearts were in sync. Corrin smiled softly.

“It is…” he looked up. “I'm glad.”

Niles grinned, “I like you a lot, Corrin.”

“And I you, Niles.” He laughed lightly, “I shouldn't play favorites amongst my comrades...but you seem to be making that hard.”

The archer laughed with him, smiling before lowering his eye, a sultry look taking his features.

“I can make a number of things hard for you, my sweet,” he teased.

Corrin blushed brightly, shoving Niles’ shoulder.

“Niles!”

“Just joking! Just joking!” Niles assured. “That is unless you're interested…”

Corrin couldn't help but shiver at his low tone. 

“Perhaps one day,” he teased in return, smirking through his blush.

Niles grinned, “I'll anxiously await that day, Corrin.”


End file.
